The Sun and her Moon: tid bits and such
by MissFioLee22
Summary: 'Tell me the story of how the Sun loved the Moon so much she died each night to let him breathe' An epic theme of these chaptered one-shots that center around Rapunzel's undying love for Jack. (although it says Romance/Hurt/Comfort, its all over the place with each different chapter :3) Rated T just incase.
1. Chapter 1

**~Hello all. Thank you so much for taking the time to read my little collection.~**

**{I got the idea to do these one shot type chapters from a wonderful Fanfic writer who did a week of Jackunzel. I fell in love with the stories and then began to come up with my own little one shots. Oh small key and point since I know I'll be using her a bit: Black Rose is an OC of mine that I have dubbed as the unknown daughter of Pitch Black. Her powers reside in a flower that taints whatever it touches in evil dark water. She also is able to pull water from moisture in the air and turn it to the dark water. Sort odd but I think she'll be an excellent villain since she has her fathers smoothy speech skills}**

**All credit for this wondrous idea goes to: Song of a Free Heart. If you haven't read her work please do**

**[small disclaimer: I own nothing]**

**Chapter One: **Sun and Moon

I watched carefully as Black Rose circled me. I kept my staff close, lighting the room as best I could, making sure I did not letting her out of my sight.

"I know you're afraid, Rapunzel. You fear never being loved, never knowing who you are. But you don't have to be afraid. I can take your fears away, make them all disappear, the dark prince will love you." A cold smile touched her dark features. It made her look just like her father, though I had never met Pitch Black stories about him traveled through the spirits.

"I will never join you." I tried to keep my voice from shaking, though my efforts only caused my body to begin trembling.

"Tsk tsk. Come now Miss Spring, do you really think the Guardians want someone like you? Someone who makes it rain every time she cries? Someone who can't take care of herself? You're too afraid to even leave you're tower without Bunny." Rose stopped a few inches in front of me. "Besides who would love a mess like you?" She tilted her head and gave me a mock look of sympathy. As her words sunk into me, I lowered my arms. My brave front fell, the light that came from my center dimmed around me. The little bit of light that my staff gave off was snuffed out as I let it fall to the ground. However the nest thought that came to my mind brought my inner light soaring back to its former glory.

"Jack loves me. He told me so himself." I let a small smirk form at the corners of my mouth.

Rose began to laugh; it started low and quiet, than quickly became a harsh deep rumbling that sounded sickening to my ears.

"You truly believe that Jack Frost, a boy of a man, could ever hold good to a promise of love?" She continued to laugh. "He doesn't care for you Rapunzel. Here, look." She held her hand out, revealing a large crystal ball. Hesitantly I took the crystal; I gave her a final look before peering down into the ball. At first I saw nothing but haze; the mist began to swirl until finally it dissipated leaving a good view of Jack and the other Guardians at the toy shop. North was saying something but I could not make it out. At once I figured that the ball was nothing more than a would be memory of how things could have been, until I heard Tooth speak.

"Jack… You don't really want to give her up do you?" She sounded far off, there was a small echo to her words, as she came into view of the crystal with Jack. Worry was written all over her features. It calmed some of my nerves for a second. Just a second.

"I can't keep fooling myself. We can't keep playing these games. I do not now, nor have I ever loved her."

The crystal fell from my hands. My world was darkening.

"See Rapunzel? I tried to tell you, but" Rose sighed. "You just would not listen." She paused for a moment, I hardly noticed as large pools of tears former in my eyes. It seemed like an eternity before she finally spoke again it caused me to jump at the sound of her voice. "Rapunzel? Would you like to go see them? One last time, ask him straight forward if this is really what he wants?" I could hear the smirk playing in her voice even if I could not see her.

I tried opened my mouth to speak, but no words came. I gave a small nod, wrapping my arms around myself as a portal opened before my eyes. I stepped towards it, not giving anything another thought; not even bothering to take my staff with me.

As I stepped through the portal I could hear the voice of the Guardians grow louder. North was shouting something in Russian that I just could not make out. Bunny seemed to be trying to calm him down to no avail. I stood back for a moment, watching the people I thought would be my family. It hurt deeply to know that I would never belong with them; nearly as badly as it hurt me to accept that I would never know who I was.

{~:~}

Bunny was the first to realize I was there. He rushed over to me, but just before reaching me he stopped. I suppose something about seeing your spirit helper broken inside caused distress in yourself. The others followed him, but again they all stopped the moment they were close enough to see me. Only Jack lingered in the background. He could not bring himself to look at me, and I could not tear my eyes away from him.

"Is it true?" The words rushed out of my mouth before my brain had time to think them over. "Is it Jack? Tell me. D-do you not lov-" I was cut off.

"Stop it." Jack looked up at me finally. Anger and frustration, and something that I denied was there stared back at me. "Stop this silly game of yours. Just because you're delirious I'm supposed to play along?" His voice began to rise, I flinched. "I'm sick of it Rapunzel. No, I don't. Yes its true." At that Jack turned and called the wind to take him off. He never made it an inch off the ground before Rose appeared behind him and shoved him back across the room.

"What did I tell you Flower? The Moon never loved the sun in return. Now will you join me?" She disappeared, the remnants of her voice playing off the walls of the toy shop. North and Bunny took their weapons up, whilst Tooth check that Jack was alright. Rose suddenly reappeared in front of me, a black Nightshade flower blooming in her hand as she stretched it out to me. "Well Punz? I can promise the dark prince will cherish you. So will you join me?"

"No Rapunzel don't!" Tooth tried to come rescue me, but a blast of dark water shot her back. Rose glared at the defiant Guardian.

Tears rolled off my cheeks as I hung my head.

"I am not a Guardian… I never will be. I see that now." I stretched my hand out to take the flower from her.

"No!" Ice covered the flower. "Rapunzel don't! She's lying to you! She made me say those things you have to, you have to believe me! Remember the story Rapunzel, the Sun loved the Moon!" I glanced up at Jack as he staggered to his feet, his staff unbeknownst in its location.

I once again opened my mouth to respond, but my chance was gone in an instant. Darkness surrounded me as I once again found myself in that lightless room. The sound of Rose's laughter filled my ears.

"Welcome to the darkness little Sun."

{~:~}

There was a sharp pain in the middle of my back which left me falling on the floor paralyzed. Rose created just enough light for me to see her create a new Nightshade blossom.

"I wonder if you'll ever learn little Sun, you and the Moon may never be together. Just like the story says."

_'Story. Jack said something about a story before. I knew it just moments before… Something about the Sun and Moon.'_

In the moment it took me to lose the last bits of my memories of the Guardians, I watched Rose sing a dark incantation, causing the Nightshade to glow a blackened light. When her singing ended she placed the flower in my hair.

The last thing I saw before I lost my consciousness was my long golden hair wither up to just below my hip. Brown strands of my once blonde hair fell over my eyes, as though to cast me further into the darkness.

**{Thank you all for reading Chapter one, I'd love to hear from you guys. And if you have any ideas, request, etc on future chapters please review! I look forward to posting chapter two soon.}**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again everyone!

Many thanks to everyone who review! It kept me going and made me want to get this chapter ready for you guys!

So just really quick! I wanted to give you guys an overall picture of what to expect in this chapter.

SO: Rapunzel and friends attend an organization that trains, shapes, and perhaps brainwashes the trainees into super soldiers. Totally unafraid of the aspects of any sort of impending doom.

Slowly through being combined together to create a makeshift team, Rapunzel, Jack, Hiccup, Merida, and a few other awesome characters find themselves escaping from the Academy. Along the way of embracing their natural teen selves the group meets a strange prostitute Rapunzel demands they take in. Soon after though, the group is found in their hideout by the Director of the Academy's personal Guards. The group quickly discovers that Rapunzel has been keeping big secrets.

Other than that I hope you all read on an enjoy!

{~:~}

**Chapter Two: Tell me a story**

Merida slammed her shoulder into the metal door of the holding cell. She stumbled back, breathing labored as she set herself up to ram the door again. The rest of her group had given up trying to get her to stop long ago. Most of them were beating themselves up mentally for having been stupid.

"What were we thinking? How could we do this to her?" M.K. looked at the others around the room, tears threatening to escape from her eyes. A loud thud was her only answer as Merida once more slammed into the metal door. M.K. felt an arm wrap around her shoulders, she glanced up at Nod. His eyes were mournful. M.K. laid her head against his shoulder and squeezed her eyes closed. Once again hearing the thus of a solid body trying to move through metal, this time the sound was accompanied by a sharp scream. Everyone glanced up at Merida to see her sliding down the metal door holding her shoulder.

She had dislocated it.

Hiccup moved over to her, gently wrapping his arms around her body as she shook from rage and pain.

"Y-ye don' think w-we all feel terrible?" Merida spoke raggedly, Hiccup tried to no avail to calm her down. "We all shoulda' known." She yelped jumping as Hiccup touched the offending shoulder. He jerked away for a moment before placing a hand just under her arm, pulling her gently away from the door.

"She just never told anyone anything. Even Jack—" Nod was cut off as an iced glared sent shivers down his spine. Jack, the only one of the group who had not spoken since they had been taken into custody, glared daggers into poor Nod. It was true though, and that was what made him the angriest.

She had kept everything from him, him of all people, for months. So yes, it came as a shook when the director's top men had stormed their hideout demanding she be returned. His little girl had run away from home. At first no one understood what the men wanted, but after Punz come back to the hideout with Ida, a prostitute Punz had taken in the group was detained. Punz had made a deal that if she went willingly they would leave her friends alone. It was not until she was bound in the truck that they told her they lied.

_Idiot. Of course they would lie. What was rule one? _ Jack slammed his fist angrily into the floor, as the Directors voice filled his head.

"_Rule one! If an enemy can, they will lie to you. They will use anything the think necessary to get you to do anything they want._" In that moment the world seemed to shatter apart for Jack.

{~:~}

"Mer…It's going to need to be set eventually." Hiccup broke the silence. Merida whimpered, giving a slight nod as she braced herself, she had been holding her arm protectively for little more than an hour, growling wildly at any of her group members that tried to get close. Jack looked up to watch the scene, hoping that it would distract him long enough to be rid of the guilt that filled him.

"Here I'll help." Tooth spoke up finally, removing herself from her spot next to Jack. Hiccup nodded at her in thanks, quickly instructing her to keep a solid grip on Merida as he popped it back in the socket.

"This is gonna hurt. A lot. Ready?" Merida shook her head and started to protest. "One."

"No!"

"Two." She tried to pull away from her so called friends. "Three!" Hiccup jerked and slammed his hand against her shoulder twice before a nauseating crack silenced Merida for a total of five seconds before she sent a slew of profanity at Hiccup. She ripped her arm away from Tooth and began hitting his chest repeatedly. "It feels better though. Right?" He took her on slaughter with a small smile, not paying much attention to the pain as she slammed her fist into the center of his chest before realizing the pain had ebbed away.

She grinned and rolled her arm before turning her attention back to the door.

"Thanks. Ah'll ge' back to work on the door." Merida walked up to the metal door and prepared to slam herself into it once again. Hiccup moved to stop her, as he grabbed her to pull her back the door creaked open. The rest of the group stood, taking defensive stances.

The soldiers that stood in front of them were distinctively different from those that had shoved them into the holding cell. The first soldier into the room was small, a female soldier, her face was covered by a cloth masked usually used during situations when debris would be blown around. The second soldier was well known amongst the group. Tooth gasped quietly when she saw him.

"Aster… No…" Aster Bunnymund, a tall muscular man covered in tribal tattoos, stood before the lot armed with an assault rifle. Aster gave Tooth an apologetic look.

"Tooth… I'm sorry. I have my orders." Aster looked away from the girl he had fallen for during basic training. Jack took a few steps toward the two soldiers, rage apparent on his features.

"How appropriate, someone we trusted to deliver the final blow to us. Where's Rapunzel Bunny?" Jacks hands formed into fists, he took another step towards the two soldiers. "And don't give me that 'I can't tell you' bullshit. I have been going out of my mind, the least you could do is give me peace before they do whatever they have planned." Aster sighed as he looked at Jack.

"Enough. Its time Aster." The small female soldier turned to leave the room.

"No. He isn't leaving until he answers me." Jack countered, stepping closer to Aster. He never paid the female soldier attention, keeping his focus completely on the man that he called friend. "I need to know Bunny."

Aster glanced at the small female as though he was asking for permission. The woman seemed to take a deep breath before glancing back at Jack and the others.

"Very well." The woman unhooked the mask she wore as she pushed the door shut. "Bunny, the cameras." As Aster moved around the room, tilting the cameras away from the scene about to unfold, the soldier removed her cap allowing long blonde hair to billow out around her and frame her face. She shook her head once before turned around to face the group.

{~:~}

Merida took a sharp step back as she and the others took in the bruises that covered Rapunzel's face.

"Punzie… Dear Gods ah hope the other guys look worse" Rapunzel laughed which caused her to wince greatly. Her left cheek was bruised deeply and swelling; her lip was spilt in the middle, she had a cut just under her eye and her nose brim was broken.

"No worries Aster took care of the lot" Rapunzel shrugged her shoulders, giving the best smile she could to her gang of misfits without having the pain it caused her visible on her features. Jack was not fooled. "Look we haven't time for anymore formalities and howdy-dos. I'm here to bust you guys out. You guys shouldn't have been taken in the first place.

The group grumbled, but no one made a sign of protest. Except Merida; Jack would have had he not still been stunned that she was standing in front of him in one piece.

"Look 'ere Punz, we ain't leavin' till that pyscho, no offense towards ya Da' Punzie" Merida held up her hands for a moment, but at a small musical laugh from her friend she continued. "Until tha' pyscho ha' been dealt with, aye? He ain't got no right to jus' say ye got tae come back and be 'is tool again. Aye?" Merida looked around the room for the others to agree with her. Nod and Mk almost immediately nodded their agreements. Tooth gave a small cheer for their victory. Hiccup, simply grinned his awkward smile, and gave a knowing shrug. The only person that had still not spoken was jack.

Rapunzel looked up at him, meeting his piercing blue eyes for the first time since storming into the room in a failed ruse.

"…Jack…" Her brows furrowed together as the hurt and self-loath became apparent on her face. The look took him aback. He did not think about what keeping things from him, from all of them, had done to Rapunzel. The toll it must have taken never sunk into him, until he could see it clear as day on breaking the fragile heart of the girl he had unknowingly fallen for. She opened her mouth to say something more, but was quickly cut off by Jack.

"Have you ever heard the story of the Sun and the Moon?" Jack took a step toward the blonde beauty. Rapunzel in turn notably relaxed, her brows settled back into their perfect alignment; even a smile, the smile that claimed the beauty of the sun every time Jack saw it, pulled at the corners of her lips.

"No Jack," Jack cracked a small smile. She was playing along. "Tell me?"

Jacks smiled grew; he took a few more steps toward Rapunzel. Once he was an arm's length from her, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into a hug. He whispered in her ear: "No one tells the story like you do."

Rapunzel let out a sound that was a mixture of a sob and a laugh as she wrapped her arms around Jacks neck. She buried her face in the cloth of his shirt as tears rolled off her beaten face. Jack wanted more than anything to never let her go.

{~:~}

Jack kept a tight hold on Punz' hand as they walked the corridors cautiously. Aster was in the lead, it was his job to make sure the halls were clear before the rest of the group would continue. Every once in a while Jack would give Rapunzel's hand a gentle squeeze, and they would share a look. No words were needed to pass between them. Rapunzel would give him a reassuring smile, and Jack would be lost in his joy of having her near him again.

As they neared the final corddior the group collected in a doorway.

"Once we hit the platform I want you guys to pair up and run for the doors. I'll create a distraction long enough for you to all get out." Rapunzel distributed a hand gun to each of her friends as she spoke. "I'll meet you guys on the outside."

"No. Absolutely not. You are not doing something dangerous just when I… We have you back." Jack countered. Rapunzel looked up at him pleadingly.

"Jack…"

"No, fer once Jack is righ'. I ain't lettin' ye do this on yer own Punz." Merida crossed her arms in defiance. Mk and Nod agreed, nodding their heads as they crossed their arms.

Tooth gave an innocent smile and shrugged.

"You're kind of stuck with us Rapunzel. We love you way to much. And… We are so sorry." Tooth and the others grimaced. Jack stratched the back of his head.

"Instead of you trying to sacrifice yourself for us may I make a suggestion?" Hiccup asked as he stared around the corner. When no one answered him, he took it as a means to continue. "We could always dress the way you did when you got us from the holding cell. Though that many people in masks might be a problem."

Merida sighed, rolling her head. "Oh c'mon. Why don't we jus' go straight in there and fight our way through? We can take 'em." The lot looked at her a though she had grown a second head.

"Normally li would agree with ya' mate, but since obtaining you all the Directors beefed up his guards. It's be like death in there. It's a right army."

Rapunzel set her gun aside for the moment, crouching down as she thought over the different options. There was something staring her in the face, but it stayed just out of her grasp. What was it? She clenched handfuls of her hair, brattling her brain. Suddenly, she jumped to a standing position. With a snap of her fingers she motioned for the others to follow her back the way they had come.

"We have one shot at this. We have to find the one person the soldiers will listen to over my father." Rapunzel stopped at an odd looking scanner just outside the holding cell the group had left. After a shot moment of entering codes and an override of the system a door further down the corridor swung open.

"Who exactly are ya bustin' out?" Aster asked as they walked toward the door. The group stopped as the prostitute Rapunzel had housed in their hide-out stumbled out of the room. Rapunzel grinned, looking over her shoulder at her dumbfounded friends.

"My mother."

In a quick moment the prostitute roomed, first what seemed to be a wig, then the mask they friends had come to recognized as her face. When all that was done, there standing before them was the creator of the Academy, Merriam Gothel. Rapunzel walked over to the woman, removing the jacket she wore to offer it up.

"I almost forget you were here mother." With a nod from the latter company, Rapunzel gave a small smile as she passed the older woman her protective jacket. "What should we do?"

"Are you all finally tired of running away?" A smirk crossed Merriam's features as she slide the jacket over her arms. Smiles appeared across the lot she spoke to. "Then let's make a reclaim."

{~:~}

The most of the group used every last bit of the training they had received in the time they had been a part of the academy. Each guard they came across was easily subdued long enough for Merriam to explain her view on things. If after all that they continued to struggle and claim that the Director was the only one in charge, Aster would step in and dispose of the individuals as he saw fit. Often meaning one or two men tied and gaged in a broom closet. All the while Jack and Rapunzel hung back, walking carelessly, or as close to carelessly as they could, while lightly conversing about their pasts.

Rapunzel learned early on in the beginning of Jacks time at the Academy that his home life was less than perfect. It mirrored quite a bit of her life.

"…so that was the last time I ever saw him." Jack offered a shrug as he recalled his last memories of his father. Rapunzel ran a finger over the scar he had revealed just above his wrist. A battle wound, as Jack had called it. The last evidence he had left of an abusive father.

Rapunzel bite her lip as she watched Jack obtain a far off look. She racked her mind trying to find something that would cheer him up. It took her a few moments, but finally she snapped her fingers as she recalled a story of her childhood.

"I know I've told you the story of the Sun and the Moon, but I have another story I'd like to share with you." She glanced up at him with a heartfelt smile.

Jack returned the smile and motioned for her to continue.

Rapunzel cleared her throat and began to retell the story of her namesake. At first, hearing about a beautiful maiden trapped in a tall tower doomed by her foolish parents for needing medicine, Jack chuckled. He seemed to not grasp that while true it was just a child's fairy tale certain implications were intended instead for the present couple. Still, Rapunzel continued.

"Then finally, with the witch gone from their lives, Rapunzel and her lover lived with their wonderful new family. Each night before they would drift off to sleep holding each other, they would proclaim their love just as they had the night the witch had died." Rapunzel finished giving Jacks hand a light squeeze.

Jack, in return pulled Rapunzel to a stop. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply. When he pulled back, Rapunzel took a ragged breath.

"I will love you until you no longer want me. And even if that day were to ever come I would love you still. You have incorporated yourself into my heart, and if you are not there it aches." Jacks blue eyes gazed endlessly into Punz' green orbs, anchoring her into the place she stood.

She let out a small nervous laugh as she reached up to take hold of Jacks face. Gently, she pulled his face down until her forehead rested against his.

"Now hear me, my days are less bright when I do not have you near. My nights are always longer when there is even a chance that I may not see you in the wee hours of the morning. I always thought that I knew what I wanted out of my life, but now thanks to you I realize I was wrong. There is nothing more important to me then having you next to me. Your love is the one thing above all else that I can no longer be without. I love you Jack." The two shared a smoldering kiss before an agitated Aster called for them to rejoin the group. Neither minded as they jogged hand in hand back to the group.

{~:~}

Finally as the lot neared the final hanger, Merriam decided they had a nice gathering of soldiers and guards to force the others that waited for them to not act against the numbers. She instructed Aster, Rapunzel and Jack to lead the way to the final hanger.

Rapunzel kept close to Jack as they strode ahead. Every so often as she was checking if the coast was clear she would look at him, offer an apology and say, "I love you, Jack." Each time jack would reach out, take her free hand, give it a gentle squeeze and reply simply.

"I love you too Punz."

A bright smile would then form on Rapunzel's lips, and they would continue in silence until the next round of I love you's were uttered. They never got the chance to continue the seemingly silly game of back and forth, for the moment the group stepped through the final doors to the main hanger, they were met by an army of Guards. Standing just above the army, on a storied railing, was the Director. His face was twisted into a disgustingly evil grin as he watched the rebellious group pile into the room, his wife standing near the lead.

"It's over Merriam. Why don't you all just surrender now?"

Merriam smirked up at her deranged husband, although he was dangerous now after being consumed by the power the title of Director brought to him, somewhere in her heart she still felt the cold pull of love playing at her heart strings.

"Not in your wildest dreams,_ Darling._"

{~:~}

It was all just a front. Rapunzel could easily see through her father's words after the majority of his Guards were swayed by her mother's words. Those that had not joined surrender willingly. No blood was shed during the entire ordeal. But the entire time he was in custody, being force to watch as Jack and Aster accepted their new positions as leaders of the guard, Rapunzel watched the wild look grow in her father's eyes. Even so, she was not quick enough register the last signs he was showing before he acted.

He had shoved the younger guards away from him, easily broken out of the ties that bound his hands and taken up a gun from the closest guard. The first round he shot embedded itself into Rapunzel's jacket which her mother still wore. It was all in slow motion for the girl. She watched as her father lined up his second round, taking aim for Jack. She moved without thinking. The only thing on her mind was that without a jacket to protect him Jack would be seriously injured.

She made it. She had just enough momentum to shove Jack out of the way as her father pulled the trigger. At first she felt nothing. She simply touched her chest where the bullet entered her body and saw the blood soak onto her fingers. The sound of a body thudding to the ground told her the Guards had reclaimed her father. However, the comfort that knowledge brought was quickly taken over by pain. Agonizing pain that brought Punz down to her knees as her body convulsed. She could taste blood spill out of her mouth as she cried out. Jack was at her side in an instant, pulling her into his arms, trying to sooth her.

"Rapunzel stay with me." His voice was faint even though she could tell he was yelling. Rapunzel could feel the first staged of her body shutting down as her blood poured from her body. There was a small amount of pressure felt were the wound was. It was annoying her, causing her to feel more pain. One more she heard Jack tell her to stay with him. She tried to focus on him, willing her vision to clear up enough to see him once again.

"Ja..ck." It took nearly all of her energy to call out to him. A smile former to her paling face as she placed her blood soaked hand against his cheek. "I.. I'm sorry… I couldn't let you-" The words stuck in her throat as more of her energy was wiped.

"Shh… Hey, its alright. You're gonna be fine." Jack pulled her closer, rocking them back and forth as he held his fleeting love. He looked up for just a moment as the on sight EMT's arrived on the scene. "Look people are here to help. You're gonna be fine Punz. You have to be. You can't leave me."

Rapunzel nodded, her breathing began to hallow out.

"Jack… W-will you tell me the… The story of… Of the Sun... a-and her Moon? I wanna hear it before…" Her hand slipped from Jacks cheek, though the shallow breaths that caused her chest to heave told him she was still fighting.

Jack swallowed hard and gave a slight nod.

"Long ago there was a boy and a girl…"

**_~Miss FioLee's Kitty Corner!~_**

Hello hello! I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter two it was a little heart breaking to write this chapter. But no worries everyone now that this is out of my system I shall bring forth the fluff! And who knows maybe I'll add another Chapter involving this chapters storyline.

In fact if you would like to see another chapter continuing/wrapping up either or both of the first two chapters leave me a review telling me so. I love to hear from you guys! So please Review! Oh and one last thing! I am so sorry if there are any grammar errors or spelling errors. And of course I do not own anything!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I am so sorry it took me so long to update and that the update is so short... Inspiration was just not coming. :/ fortunately for all of you I watched the awesome movie The Fifth Element and was automatically drawn to the plot. **

**So this next chapter is a tid bit of the Fifth Element, using Rapunzel as LeeLoo. Jack is Korban of course. Although we don't get to see him as such, Flynn is the illustrious Loc Rod (xD I had the most fun picturing him as a playboy).**

**And while I did not see Hiccup and Merida fitting in as any of the main characters, they have replaced Cornelius and his assistant.**

**I really hope you all enjoyed this, I had so much fun typing it and I can't wait to see you all in chapter 4! R&R please! Reviews are drugs!**

**Chapter 3: Element Love**

She hid herself in a doorway, just outside the Diva's room; she was close enough to see Diva surrounded by her bodyguards and other helpers make her way into the secure room. For just a moment the Diva stopped, she closed her eyes and let a smile appear on her face before turning to speak with her companions. Rapunzel waited until one of the helpers, a young female companion, approached her. The female companion made it look as though she was checking the corridor.

"The Diva shall give you what you seek after her show. Wait for her here. Good luck friend." With that the companion left Rapunzel to return to the Diva. In a short period, the Diva was escorted out of her room, and to, what Rapunzel assumed would be the show Jack and Mr. Flynn were to view.

Rapunzel settled herself against the wall that hid her, trying to get ready for what was to come.

After a few deep breathes, Rapunzel allowed her mind to wander. Her thoughts brought various fragments if what she assumed to be memories. Most if her first encounters with Jack. A single word lingered between the flashing memories.

Love.

A simple, sometimes cruel, though more often joyous word. A word Rapunzel did not fully understand, until it was associated with Jack. The more she pondered Jack as a man and what her meant to her, the more she realized something; even if she were to be in love with Jack, there would always be the chance that he could never love her back. She was after all just a tool to safe the hate filled world he lived in.

Hate. This was a word she was more accustom to. She could remember the wars seen over hate. Lives lost because beings were filled with hatred.

Rapunzel shook her head, hands covered her ears as she attempted to block out the one thought she never wished to think. But it crept into her kind all the same. Caused tears to plague her eyes. An odd sniffling sound escaped from her throat. Deep down she also realized, even with the chance of Jack loving her... There was a far better chance of him hating her for all he was put through because of her.

Rapunzel shook the thought from her mind as a group of aliens made their way to the Diva's room. She watched them carefully. Within minutes of the doors being opened, the creatures attacked and dispelled all of the bodyguards in the room. She stayed where she was for just a moment before she walked over to the door, mind set to be rid of the aliens.

They did not last long against her. She was a fine tune machine capable of handling more than a few irritating

**{~:~}**

Rapunzel cried out, holding her side as bodily fluids seeped out of a fresh gun wound. How could she have been so careless? The earths last hope left to die in an air vent. She faintly heard her name being called, but with the agony from her wound she was sure it was all just her mind playing a trick on her as she began losing hold on her consciousness, her mind continuing to wonder about Love and Hate.

"Rapunzel?!" Jack called out once more as he stepped over the alien bodies. He looked around before hearing the soft whimpering sounds coming from the air vent above him. Pulling a chair over to the vent opening, Jack lifted himself up just enough to see the lower half of a body he assumed was Rapunzel. Carefully, he pulled her back to the vent opening, paying special mind to the wound on her right side. He gave a moment of the precious time to coddle her, before carrying her off toward the escape pods he hoped were still available…

**{~:~}**

An hour had passed since Rapunzel finally told herself not to think about things like love and hate. Now, curled up wrapped in pain, as she was taking to the sacred place, it was all she could think about. What use was she to save a world tainted with hate? She was no good to anyone dying before she could complete the mission she was created for. She tried to stay awake, tried to not let the loss of so much bodily fluid affect her, it was useless. She drifted in and out of consciousness during the flight. Even as Jack carried her into the tomb-like sanctuary she could not stay fully conscious.

She could just barely hear her comrades shuffling around her trying to figure out the elements.

_It does not matter… The fifth element cannot work…_

A stupid, irritating voice told her. She groaned and sobbed trying to turn away from the voice, though she knew it was futile. The voice was her own doubt clouding her better judgment. Rapunzel moved slightly, just enough to see that she was on the elements table. It was almost time; the end of the world would be close at hand. She silently apologized to her friends. She had tried, but it seemed her spirit had taken a larger hit then even the wound her fragile body sustained.

**{~:~}**

Fire, that was the final element the lot needed in order to light the stones. Flynn had thrown one of the biggest hissy fits Jack had seen as the realization that fire was the one think the pansexual man did not have. He flailed his arms around, shouted out to Jack to let the man know what was going on, then finally just about fainted when Hiccup, of all people, slapped him back to reality. Jack, ever the quick thinker, searched his person for the match box he had earlier that day as he had tried to smoke the last of his cigarettes.

Finally he held the small cardboard box up as though it were the Holy Grail. Fire was the final physical element, and Jack held its maker in well calloused hands.

Jack, Hiccup, Merida, and Flynn held their breaths as the single match the group had was struck. Carefully, Jack placed the match atop the stone. A long unwelcomed moment passed before all the elements beamed to life. The lot cheer, as Jack made his way to Rapunzel. The cheering slowly died as Jack hoisted the girl into his arms and less then carefully shook her awake.

"Punz! Come on wake up, wake up. Iits time to for you to work now."

A sob escaped from her lips as she began to push away from Jack. Her breathing was slowly become labored as her will to continue the mission ebbed away.

"Protect life… Until death." She was hoisted back up against Jacks chest.

"No no. Rapunzel! Rapunzel listen to me!" The others crept forward. Merida clung to Hiccups arm at the scene unfolding before them. "Listen… Listen, I know you're very tired. I know you're very tired; I'll take you on a vacation when we're done. A real vacation I swear. A real vacation just you and me. But listen to me. If you don't do something right now we're all gonna die. Do you understand?"

Rapunzel wrapped her arms gingerly around Jacks neck.

"What's the use of saving lives when you see what you do with them?"

Jack pulled her closer, giving her a gentle squeeze. "You're right. You're right, but there are some things in life worth saving… Beautiful… Beautiful things." Jack looked down at the girl in his arms. He loved her. He wanted to tell her the moment he realized it, but hurt and fear of his past kept him from admitting his feelings

He felt Rapunzel begin to go limp in his arms.

"Like… love?" She let out a small sob.

"Yes! Yes love, that's good. That's a good example! Love is worth saving."

Rapunzel stared up at the doomed sky, away from Jacks seeking eyes, tightening her hold on him.

"But I don't know love… I was built to protect, not to love. There's no need for me." Finally she met his eyes, tears staining her cheeks.

"No no, that's not true. You're wrong… I… I need you. I need you very much." Jack shifted them, uncomfortable with the sudden need to express his feels.

"Why…?"

Jack sighed, pulling her closer to his embrace.

"Because… Because..."

Hiccup gave Merida's hand a squeeze. "Tell her, Jack."

Rapunzel pulled back just enough to look into Jacks blue eyes again. "Tell me?" Her face contorted with the sorrow that filled her heart as she placed a delicate hand against his cheek. "Please? Tell me… You need me?"

"…Because… Because I…" Jack pressed his forehead against hers, and with a final breath he replied. "I love you." Rapunzel let a small laugh escape her lips as she smiled. Jack grinned pulling her into a long awaited kiss.

The final element had finally awoken as a shot of ultra-light was beamed up into the black mass that intended on sucking the life from the world.

Love saved them.

**{~:~}**

**Hey guys! So I know this is kinda chessy. But I id promise more fluff… and this is as fluffy as I get these days… Sorry! I'm gonna try even harder with the next chapter! **

**Last thing before I let you all go: reviews please! Good, bad, prompts if there is anything you would like to see, and if there are any chapters you would like to see me do a continuation of please! PM Or REVIEW! Alright mucho leibe (much, love) Miss FioLee OUT**!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey you guys! Whats this another update so soon? Yup! I was overly inspired randomly by a song and a bunch of tumblr! **

**Anyway I want to apologize for any and all spelling and grammar errors that have been popping up in the previous chapters. I really don't mean to overlook them it just happens sometimes.**

**Anyway the other thing is that I want to thank everyone that Reviewed over the last chapters. I love hearing from you guys. I love knowing what you guys think of these chapters, so please continue!**

**The last and most important thing is that this chapter and probably the next two are the same story line. For whatever reason my mind decided that I should make them into two-three parts… And I agreed… with my brain... So don't worry if the way this chapter ends is confusing, saddening, or whatever it continues! Bwahaha!**

***clears throat* so on to the chapter!**

**{~:~}**

Chapter 4: Homecoming Days

Rapunzel twisted her hair in her hands once more before Merida slapped the strands away from her.

"Ye done yet?" The redhead smirked knowingly. "C'mon it ain't gonna be so bad. Ye love each other don' ye?" Rapunzel smiled slightly and nodded.

"Of course I… I love him… I'm just… I'm scared. All my life I've been watching from the side-lines. Waiting to be able to start my life… And now that it's here, facing me down…" Rapunzel took a shaky breath. "He loves me… And I..." She let out a sigh. No, no she did not love him. She could not. She was still loving a certain childhood friend.

"He migh' still make it Punz. Don' be givin' up yer hope jus' cause yer mum says its fer the best, aye?" Merida placed a hand on her friends shoulder, giving a light squeeze before turning to leave the room. "Ye still 'ave a week Punz. 'Ave jus' a wee bit ta faith."

Rapunzel gave a small nod as Merida left the room. She turned to look at herself in the full length mirror. One more hour, could a single hour truly change so much?

"Yes. Maybe it could." Rapunzel let a smile touch her features as she touched a snowflake pendant. It was her most prized possession. "You promised Jack… Please don't break this one."

**{~Flash Back~}**

Rapunzel flopped down on a worn down old couch; it was one of the few things in the club house she and the others had to pay for. Most of the other furniture, including an old lazy Boy and a few tables were picked up from the neighbor's surrounding the gangs neighborhood. Many of the adults along the street were people Rapunzel and her friends had known their whole lives. She took a moment to look around the club house. It was an old shack she and her friends had taken over.

After entering freshman year, the group decided it was time to make their hang out a place to get away from the stresses of life. Slowly over the summer Rapunzel, Jack, Hiccup, and Merida had managed to turn the drab leaky shack into a teenager's paradise. Both Hiccup and Merida's fathers had agreed to help the teens out with quite a bit of the rebuild. Rapunzel spent most of that time with Jack; the two went over different designs, arguing over who's vision was better, Rapunzel had won by a long shot. After that the two were placed in charge of making the shack a comfy cozy hide away.

"Oi, Punzie got 'ere first. I told ye we din' need ta stop fer food on the way." Merida brought Rapunzel out of her reminisce as the girl flopped down next to her best friend, picking up one of the cookies Rapunzel had brought.

_Home cooking… She's so good to us_. Merida thought as she gave the other girl a quick hug.

"Hey I didn't even know she was gonna come today. Jack said—" Rapunzel cringed. Jack. She had been avoiding him the past few days.

"That's my fault… I haven't spoken to Jack since…" She shifted uncomfortable. It had been three days since the last time she spoke to Jack. Two days since the last time she saw him. She was too embarrassed to face him. She had gone so far as to pretend to be sick, something that turned out to be a lot easier then she imagined. Her mother was told in passing, a quick phone call and a voicemail informed her mother that she had a migraine. Nothing was said on the matter that evening.

"He rejected you?" Hiccup asked oblivious to the depressed mood that lingered in the air from his words.

"He din't reject her. He mus' ta fergot tha's all." Merida wrapped an arm protectively around Rapunzel as the girl pulled her knees to her chest, burying her face, and shame in her arms. She gave a small shrug when she was asked if she would be alright. In truth she was more heart broken then she cared to admit.

After a few more minutes in self-pity, Rapunzel dragged herself up.

"Well anyway, we're supposed to be studying for the test tomorrow. So let's crack these books and get star—" She was cut off by the sound of high-pitched giggling growing closer. Her jaw clenched as a pain associated with heart break filled her chest. The room was quiet as the sound of the front door opening and then closing raked over everyone's ears. Jack was the first one in the room as he laughed about some unknown joke, on his arm was Thiana, the girl who had asked Jack out to the dance before Rapunzel.

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late, Tooth texted me about needing to study so… I invited her. That cool?" Jack looked around the room at his friends before looking at Rapunzel. He was asking her, she was the only one that could tell him no without him getting defensive. However, she refused to meet his eyes. It was not until Thiana spoke that Rapunzel made any movement.

"Well if no one has a problem then can we get started?"

Something in Rapunzel snapped. Tears poured down her face without her knowledge as she stuffed her books back into her bag. She began to hiccup while holding in her unwelcomed sobs.

"I'm sorry guys…" She hiccupped. "I just remembered that thing I have to go do." And hiccupped again. "Sorry…" She moved around Jack, quickening her step as she tried to offer a smile.

"Punz!" Jack rushed after her, flinging the door open as it shut seconds before he could reach it. "Rapunzel!" He jogged up to her, grabbing her arm to turn her around and face him. She did not budge even the slightest of an inch. "Talk to me Punz. Whats wrong? You've avoided me the last three days. You haven't answered a single one of my texts since Friday. Your mom keeps telling me you're in the shower whenever I call. And then you pull this shit? What did I do?"

Rapunzel let out a sobbish-laugh as she wiped her face, finally having realized the tears that were rolling down her cheeks. She tried to pull her arm away from him but found it to be futile.

"You really don't remember?" She turned slightly to look at him, the sadness in her heart coating her voice and eyes. Jack hated seeing her this way, but worse hated knowing he had caused it. Slowly he shook his head, letting her arm go once she was fully turned to him. "Freshman year. We made a promise." She let of a sob as a new wave of tears flooded her vision. "We promised each other that we would all go to the homecoming dance together. That we would be each other's da—"Rapunzel cut herself off with a shaky laugh. Why was she doing this to herself? Letting a little promise breaking upset her this much…

"Forget it. It clearly doesn't matter. But bringing your date to OUR paradise… Unforgivable." She quickly turned and ran off leaving all she had said to sink into Jacks thick skull.

"She got this upset because I asked someone else to the dance…" Jack ran a hand through his hair as he sighed to himself. He was starting to believe that he would never understand women.

Merida glared at him. Daggers were being shoved into his back as her eyes bore burning holes.

"Seriously Mer I don't see what the big deal is. So I forgot something from three years ago. That's not exactly reason enough for her to cry, is it?" Merida scoffed, crossing her arms as she turned her back on Jack.

"Ye dun know women tha's fer sure. She ain't upset because yer fergot a silly promise Jack. If ye had told her ye were thinkin' of taking someone to the dance 'M sure she would 'ave been fine." She paused for a moment. "The real damage is that yer blind to her feelin's."

From the silence that followed her words, Merida figured he was still lost to her meaning. "Ye really don' know do ye? Honestly Jack, do ye really think tha' she would turn down ten er more invitations ta tha' stupid dance if tha' were ta be all? Has ten years a knowin' the lass really been nothin' ta ye?"

Hiccup placed an arm on her shoulder.

"Mer you know how long it took me to figure your feelings out. Give the guy some slack. Let me talk to him." He leaned over and gave her cheek a kiss before nudging her toward the door. "We'll see you tomorrow okay?" Huffing and muttering about boys being idiots, Merida made her way out of the club house, slamming the door behind her.

Jack sighed, slumping down in one of the chairs. He rubbed a hand over the back of his neck before looking up at Hiccup. "What am I missing?"

Hiccup chuckled settling onto the couch. "It really is obvious. You're gonna think you're a fool. Which you are." Jack scowled, gesturing for his best friend to hurry up. "Jack, Rapunzel has been in love with you since like fifth grade, maybe even longer. You really never noticed?"

Heat filled Jacks face as he leaned back to contemplate this information. In love with him… for all those years? "Why didn't she ever say anything to me?" Hiccup shrugged.

"Probably for the same reason Merida never said anything. I had no idea I even had feelings for her until she asked me to the dance sophomore year." Again he shrugged. Jack remembered that. It had been clear to everyone but Hiccup that Merida liked him.

She would bring him lunches at least three times a week; she always attended every chess match he had while being a part of the chess team. She had been his only cheerleader when he joined the swim team.

Oh yes it was clear that she was head over heels for him. The more that Jack thought about it the more he came to realize the same to be said about him and Rapunzel.

"She's been to every one of my hockey games." He placed his head in his hands. "She once cheered herself hoarse even after we came out as the losing team." Jack groaned. "She's brought me a specialized cake every year the night before my birthday. How could I not have seen it?" He glanced up at a pouting Hiccup.

"Not even Mer gets a special cake… She's too good for you." Jack agreed. She was too good for him. She deserved better then someone who forgot a promise from three years ago.

"I'm such an idiot… I gotta make it up to her." He jumped to his feet. "What should I do?"

Hiccup rose to his feet and slung a hand over his best friend's shoulders. "Here's what you're gonna do…"

Rapunzel contemplated staying in bed. It was a welcomed thought as she pulled the plush comforter around her more. But a nagging voice inside her head told her that she would have to face the rest of the world eventually. Groaning, she threw the comforter off her head and glanced at her phone perched on her side table. There were two texts flashing over the screen; one from Jack and the other from Merida. She opted to answer the latter first.

**_{U rn't serious R U?}_**

Rapunzel shuttered at the grammar errors. Merida knew it bugged her to her core, that was one of the reasons she would type that way. The other being her technical challenges with her advanced cell phone, making text-talk ideal.

**_{Why not? Is he that bad of a guy Mer? QB and top 10 in class? Besides its not like I have to marry hi}_**

She was cut off mid text to answer a call. Five long minutes later she erased what she had been typing and tried again.

**_{Its too late now. He already agreed. See you at school.} _**

She switched her phone off, having forgotten the other text left unanswered. Rapunzel sighed as she got up to get ready for the day. She did not see what the big deal was. Jack had a date and now so did she. So it was with Flynn Rider, known playboy of the senior class. It was one night.

"Who cares?" She asked herself over again, pulling her hair up into a messy bun. "One night. Not like I'm marrying the cheat." She rolled her eyes as she walked down stairs. She shook her head; even her thoughts had begun to sound like her convincing herself. Rapunzel stopped once to look at herself in the hall mirror, she slapped her cheeks before heading out. "It doesn't mean he's my boyfriend."

Jack stared for a moment begrudgingly. In the back of his mind he knew that she was doing this to get to him. Unfortunately it was working. The entire week had been a terrible one; the topping was seeing Rapunzel enter the dance on the arm of that playboy. She still refused to talk with him. She had not shown up to the club house once that week. Every time Merida asked her to come she had some excuse. Finally on Thursday, Jack had managed to stop her in the hall between classes and ask her why she was avoiding him.

"Jack you hurt me." She shrugged turning to leave. "I'll save you the last dance though."

Jack made his way around the gym as the DJ announced the final song. He noted the way Rapunzel seemed to look for him, it was enough to make him walk his depressed butt over to her and offer a hand. He half expected her to turn him down, while also expecting her stupid date to try and cut in. However with a quick look around he spotted Thiana and Flynn making out against the wall. He did not however, expect Rapunzel to take his hand and smile so warmly at him as she led him out into the chilled night air.

"Let's dance outside okay?" He nodded following her closely. Once they were outside, and far enough from the school to really be alone, Jack pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Thanks for saving me the last dance…" He smiled down at her. She returned the smile, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Who else is gonna take me home?" She giggled. He missed that giggle, it was one of the sounds that he learned made his day better each time he heard it.

"I missed you this last week… I know I screwed up Punz. I'm really sorry." Jack placed his forehead against hers, causing Rapunzel's face to flush.

"Hey don't worry about it. Water under the bridge right?" Jack shook his head.

"Rapunzel… I know I'm like five or so years to late but, I think I'm—" Rapunzel did not hear a word he said, she back up and placed her hand over his mouth.

"Jack I've been in love with you since I moved here ten years ago! That's why I got upset. You mean so much more to me than any other person, other than my mom… I… I love you Jack." She offered a smile. Jack in return removed her hand from his mouth and captured her lips in a kiss. It was soft and did not last long.

"I love you too Punz. Sorry it took me so long to figure out."

They laughed and shared another kiss as people began to pile out of the school; somewhere in the crowd were two people spying on the kissing couple, sharing a victory hug before rushing over to the other couple.

_Best dance ever_. Rapunzel told herself as she and Jack were tackled into a group hug.

**{Flash back end}**

The sound of knocking brought Rapunzel out of her memories. She dropped the pendant back into place, making her way over to the door.

"Y-yes?" Rapunzel inched the door open. Her mother stood on the other side, a lace veil in her arms. With a smile, Rapunzel opened the door fully, giving her a smile. "Mother, you made it." Her mother chuckled stepping into the room.

"Of course I made it. Now come here so I can help you with this veil. Wouldn't want it ruined for your big day." Rapunzel's smile faltered as the thought of what lay ahead of her jumped back into her mind. She was bombarded by questions and doubts pointed at herself. She could not help but feeling as though she was making a mistake.

"Mother? You like Flynn don't you? I mean he's a good choice for a husband isn't he? I'm not doing something stupid I am?" Rapunzel tried to hold still as her mother clipped the veil into place. Once the offending piece of material was in its place her mother turned her toward a mirror so she could see herself.

"I think that Flynn is a lucky man. And I think he knows that. And I also think that there is someone who would like to see you before the big ceremony." Her mother turned her around and embraced her tightly. Rapunzel returned the hug, finding peace in the warmth that was her mother's arms. "I'll send him in." They parted and Rapunzel was once more alone with her terrible thoughts. Her mind planted seed after seed of doubt.

Was she doing the right thing? Did she want this? Would she be happy?

"Do you love him?" A familiar voice brought a wave of tears to her eyes. Rapunzel turned to look at the door. Standing in the door way, giving that stupid boyish smirk that even as an adult sent her heart fluttering, was her Jack. A smile spread over her lips as she moved toward him, arms extended to invite him into a hug.

"You made it. I was so worried you wouldn't Jack." Jack let himself be pulled into loving arms. Let him be enveloped into a false sense of right. He chastised himself for thinking that he belonged in those arms; those arms that he had left voluntarily.

After four years he still pinned after the blonde, still thought about her daily; continued to dream about her every night. She was a drug, he was an addict, and being there was nothing more than him getting his fill. Reluctantly they parted; Jack continued to hold her at arm's length though.

"Hey. I made a promise."

**{Flash back part 2}**

They were sitting in their clearing; the clearing Jack had found freshman year, the one that over looked a lake the group tended to hang around during the deep months of summer. The two were lying side by side, enjoying the last rays of sun before the direct warmth was hidden by the tall looming trees.

Jack watched her carefully, took in every breath she took. Noting each time her eyes would flutter as she would readjust her position. It was bliss, if there were was such a thing.

"Next year's really gonna suck Jack. A whole 8 months without Mer, Hiccup…" Rapunzel hesitated before continuing. "Or you. Why couldn't we have all gone to the dame school?" She propped herself up on an elbow so she could look at him directly.

Jack chuckled, reaching up to brush a few stray hairs from her face.

"Its not like we'll never see each other again. Thanksgiving, Christmas, New Years; who else am I gonna kiss as the ball drops Punz?" He offered that stupid smirk that melted away her fears, normally. This time however a new thought played against her mind as she chewed her lip.

"What if you meet someone better Jack? I'm just a stupid girl from this one town, going off to be an art major. I'm nothing special." Hearing this for what felt like the millionth time, Jack sighed and sat up.

"You're right. You're absolutely right. You are just one girl in this one town." Rapunzel's face showed the hurt she felt from his words. She froze when he cupped her face and pressed his forehead against her own. "But you are the most amazing, unique girl I have ever met. There is no one that could ever compare to you by a long shot Punzie. I meant it. I love you."

Tears rolled off Rapunzel's cheeks as she smiled, a laugh was caught in the middle of a sob.

"I love you too Jack."

**~Two years later~**

It was over.

She was done. There was nothing more to be said about the matter, and ever if there was she knew he would never listen to her. He never did. He would brush her off, saying that it was for her best interest.

_How is breaking my heart my best interest?! _ She screamed at herself. She had been an idiot to think that he would take the relationship serious.

He had never cared before.

"Father of the year strikes again." She laughed bitterly as she pulled into the diner she had asked Jack to meet her at. "What am I supposed to say…?"

A wave of hot angry tears threatened her. Rapunzel took three deep breaths, slamming her hand down on the steering wheel. She refused to cry over this. "Stay angry Punz. If Jack sees you cry he'll think badly of you."

She knew he would not though. One of the best things about Jack was his knowledge of Rapunzel. He knew her inside and out.

"That's why he's my best friend…" A choked sob of a laugh escaped her lips as she got out of her car. She steeled herself as she set off to break two hearts. By the time it was over she had fresh tears streaking her cheeks.

**~Flashback To be continued in chapter 5~**

**See you all in chapter 5! Reviews are drugs! :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi you guys! Welcome to Chapter 5!**

**Just a quick note!**

**Chapter 4 was not complete when it was uploaded, so I have gone back and finished it as it was supposed to be! I highly recommend reading the ending for those who read it before. Also I was sick when it was written so that's why it was not finished I am so sorry. **

**Anyway! Enjoy chapter 5!**

Chapter 5: Worlds Away

Rapunzel watched the instructor show the troupe how the spins should be executed properly. There were only three short months before the premier of what many of the others guessed would be there largest show yet. Quite a few of the members were overly nervous with how intimate some of the moves had become. Half way through the performance one of the writers had interrupted, asking that the instructor re-schedule as one of the skaters was needed immediately.

The woman, though understanding, cursed the poor young woman in a language Rapunzel could not place. Nervously the writer, Dani if Rapunzel remembered correctly, turned her attention towards the group.

"Um… Ra-Rapunzel?" She gave half smile. "Could you please come with me?" She gestured for her to follow, quickly making her way out of the arena. Rapunzel made her way after the young woman, a confused look on her face. Once the doors to the arena closed behind the blonde, the young writer grabbed her arms tightly. "It's terrible! I... No one knows what to do. Please you have to talk to Rose. She… We can't find a replacement this close to opening! One would have to be flow—"

Panic. Rapunzel was panicking the moment the word 'replacement' was spoken.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who's being replaced Dani?" She gripped Dani's arms tightly, giving her a gently shake to refocus the trembling figure.

"Eugene."

{~:~}

Rapunzel threw the doors to Black Rose's trailer open angrily. Rose did not as much as flinch. She simply glanced up from her book, uninterestedly before giving a small huff.

"How could you?" Rapunzel crossed her arms, and began tapping her foot. A habit Rose distasted more than most mannerisms. "Well? Explain yourself Rose."

Rose gave a snort, tossing her book aside as she got to her feet.

"Explain what princess? Explain how the fact that since my father is the troupes manager I could easily get that lying bastard hired?" Rose scoffed, examining her nails as though they were the most interesting thing. "It's too bad _my_ daddy doesn't run the whole company or maybe I'd be able to get you out of the way too."

Rapunzel growled, clenching her hands into fists. If she were less of an advocate to non-violence, she would have punched that smug look off Rose's face. Alas that was not her nature, however she would tell a certain red-head of what had conspired against the troupe and if all went well with that, Rose would have a black eye for a few weeks.

"One of these days Black, your father will have no power to save you." With that Rapunzel slammed the trailers door behind her shut. Once she was out of the enclosed space, Rapunzel debated making a phone call to her father. She hated having to rely on his power. "Not this time Punz." She took a deep breath before going off to find Eugene. If he accepted this, so would she.

{~:~}

"Calm down Red. It's not even that big of a deal. So I don't get to play the prince anymore. So what?" Eugene grinned at his friends as he held his new girlfriend on his lap. Toothiana buried her face in his neck, muttering something quietly that only he seemed to hear, or perhaps not even he heard it.

"Wha' do ye mean!? She's a pompous arse! Tha's wha' she is. No regard fer anyone else aye?! It aint fair. Who else we gunna get ta play yer part?" Merida was fuming.

Rapunzel paced back and forth in the common room she and her friends had gathered into. "We'll find someone. Eugene will have to stay with us until whoever it is can be trained properly. I'll make sure my father compensates you."

Eugene simply shrugged, as though the thought of money was beneath him. No one was fooled, the entire reason he had taken the job in the first place was because the pay was amazing, and something about having to deal with Merida's sudden outburst that had driven one too many leads away. There had actually only three other men to audition for his part in the troupe. Merida, it seemed, had been the final test. The two had gotten along nearly instantly, she enjoyed his stupid humor, and he could not help but laugh at the way the other men coward when she shouted at them.

"I'm more them happy to show a new guy the ropes. Plus that just means I get a little more time to spend with all of you." He offered a grin, squeezing Tooth against him a bit tighter extracting a squeal from the girl. Rapunzel smiled, rolling her eyes.

"Then let's start scoping the locals. I'll take Hic and Mer with me to the skating rink, see if any talent is hiding in town. We have two months before we make our way back to Corona." The group let out a united sigh. It was going to be a long eight weeks.

{~:~}

Jack was goofing around; he still had a little more than an hour before his class started. It was just a little showing off, his sister had tagged along that day and he wanted to show off. Just a little something to show how good he had gotten, he knew she loved watching him. He started off hydroblading; a move that caused his sister to stay on the very edge of her seat, holding her breath as though that would keep him from falling onto the ice. She did not relax until he had moved out of that position and went up into what she knew to be a triple axel jump.

The first time she had seen the jump, it had taken her breath away. Jack always preformed it flawlessly. It was his favorite show off move. It was the move that Rapunzel knew her troupe had never been able to stick in shows due to its difficulty, and Eugene's inability to perform the act. She stood in awe as Jack landed the jump with ease. A smile twitched at her lips as she pulled her phone out of her pocket, quickly dialing Merida.

When the red head answered, she was greeted by two words and then a dial tone.

"Found him." Rapunzel was breathless as she pocketed the cellular device, quickly making her way toward Jack. He was ideal; tall, toned from the looks of his body, and not bad looking if Rapunzel was being honest. With a quick shake of her head, she pushed the thought of his body and his looks from her mind; the only thing she really needed was for him to be able to do that jump several times in a row. She put on her best smile as she set out to tag the talented young man. "Excuse me? Hi, I'm Rapunzel Solaris—" She froze the moment Jack met her eyes. A nice healthy blush crossed her cheeks.

Jacks sister squealed in delight, she had recognized the blonde the moment Rapunzel had begun making her way towards them. She had posters, signed photographs from the previous year that Rapunzel's troupe had toured through Burgess. She idealized the young woman. "Oh my goodness… Jack, it's _the _Rapunzel Solaris. Y-you played Ariel the last time the Floating Whisp was in town. I… I love you! I'm Emma Overland." This brought Rapunzel out of her stupor.

She smiled more brilliantly as the little girl next to the guy she hoped would be the future star and savior of the troupe. She loved meeting fans. If it were not for Mr. Pitchiner, she could have easily spent half a day with her fans. "Thank you. I can't tell you wait it means to meet a fan. Especially one so enthusiastic about what we do." The little girl squealed, shaking the older boys hand.

"This is my brother Jack! He had a huge crush on you."

Jack blushed deeply, pulling his hand away from Emma as though she had burned him. "I… I do not! I just have a strong appreciation for what she does!" The girl gave him a knowing look. "Look just fangirl over your idol and leave me out of it okay?" Jack turned away, pouting though his blush remained.

"Actually I was hoping to talk to you… Jack was it?" Jack turned slightly to look back at Rapunzel, his blush intensifying slightly. "But, if you want to pout about it then I'm sure I can just talk to your sister about it."

Rapunzel shrugged holding her hand out to the young girl. Emma eagerly took her hand and trotted away from a stunned Jack. The two sat on one of the benches, their backs to him so that he could not, what? Try to read their lips? Ha.

_Too bad I can't read lips… _ He thought to himself as he watched the two girls' backs curiously. He cursed himself. Not only had one of the more beautiful girls in the world showed in Burgess at the local rink, but he was almost positive that she had seen him attempt and land his jump. He beamed at the thought of possibly having impressed a professional skater.

"HE WOULD LOVE TO!" Emma's shriek shook him from his gloating thoughts. Jack looked back at the two girls, an eyebrow raised.

"What would I love?"

Rapunzel glanced back at him; there was a hint of mischief in those emerald eyes.

"Jack… I have an offer to make you but first I have to ask a couple questions." Rapunzel rose, carefully making her way over to him and out on the ice a small smile on her features. "What are you doing for the next three months?"

"Teaching students how to skate…" He was beyond confused, dumbstruck maybe. Confusion he could deal with, confusion was a comfort zone in some strange way for Jack.

"And nothing else. His life revolves around skating." Emma stated, crossing her arms as she came to stand next to Rapunzel. Jack tried to ignore her comment.

"Okay, next question are you seeing anyone?" He sputtered, blushing deeply from the sudden question, which seemed to give Rapunzel cause to smile even more. They had just met! There was no way she was interested in him… Right?

"Uh, no. No not right now." His eyebrows pulled together this time. In the distance a loud Scottish sounding female voice could be heard shouting. Rapunzel glance toward where the voice was coming from, before asking one final question that caught Jack by the furthest surprise.

"Can you do a triple axel several times, and land it perfectly?" He was taken aback by how serious the look in Rapunzel's eyes had become. Somewhere in Jack, relief swelled up in him while battling with a bitter sweet disappointment. Business that was what it had come down to; not personal like her second question. He could handle things now, no more confusion, just confidence as he answered her.

"Yeah, that isn't a problem."

Rapunzel grinned as she was joined by Merida and Hiccup. She turned to them and gestured to Jack.

"Guys, this is Jack Overland, and his younger sister Emma." She wrapped an arm around Emma's shoulders. "Emma, Jack these are two of the members of my troupe, Merida DunBroch and Hiccup Hanndok. Emma, you might remember them from the little mermaid. Merida played the king, and Hiccup was Sebastian." At hearing this information Emma went off into full fangirl on Hiccup.

{~:~}

At some point during the visit to the local rink, Merida became entangled in Hiccups reenactment of the little mermaid performance. Jack and Rapunzel quickly captivated by the hilarity of the make-shift performance. It was not to long before the final line was given and an up roar in applause from other that had started watching at some point. Both Jack and Rapunzel cheered the couple on, Emma had thrown herself into Hiccups arms, going off into another fan girl rant.

"So Jack, do you think maybe you'd consider joining the troupe?" Rapunzel asked as he got up. He took a breath, scratched the back of his neck before turning to look at her.

"Any chance I can have a bit of time to think about it? 24 hours at the least?" He gave a crooked smile, one that sent Rapunzel's stomach fluttering for a moment and caused her to blush ever so slightly. She gave a small nod, rising to her feet.

"Of course it's only natural that you'd want to think about it some. Here," She took out a business card and a pin, quickly scribbling down a number. "This is my personal number. Call me when you decide what you wanna do." She held the card out to him, smiling when he took it. This sent more flutters to Rapunzel's stomach

"Sure. I, uh, gotta go. I have a class in a few minutes. Could you tell your friends thanks. About Emma… I know it meant a lot to her what they did and all. So…" There was an awkward moment of small giggles and light chuckles before the two shook each other's hands.

"Goodbye Jack, I hope to see you soon." She blushed slightly, catching the flirty tone in her voice as she turned to join the others. Rapunzel bit her lip, glancing over her shoulder at jack before trotting off to Merida and Hiccup. She could only hope he would call her soon.

{~:~}

"It's a crush! If that. Nothing more, I don't even believe in love at first sight." Rapunzel crossed her arms over a pillow, shoving it in her face trying to escape the looks she was getting from her friends.

Merida smirked. "Ye should'a seen the way they fell over each other durin' mine and Hiccups performance. It was so cute," She exacted another groan from the blonde, as well as a pillow being chucked at her head.

"Aw Rapunzel! Do you think he'll take the offer? Then you guys would be together every day!" Tooth squealed, clapping her hands over excitedly at the thought.

"Can we _please _stop talking about this? UGH." Rapunzel got up and walked sluggishly out of the common area. Her face flushed every time she thought about the awkward time she had spent trying to convince Jack to join the troupe.

_At this point I hope he doesn't… The others would eat him up. _She scoffed at her thoughts, though it was true. It had been the same the day Eugene had joined. Merida teased him his entire first day; then once she had discovered his inability to perform a few moves the teasing turned into taunting, playfully but taunts all the same.

A smirk pulled at the corner of Rapunzel's mouth at the memories. As she entered her trailer, the smirk disappeared with the flip of her light switch. A photograph, one that normally brought her joy at the end of her long days, of her mother stared at her from her dresser. She sighed, picking up the frame as she made her way to the bed sitting against the far wall. "I miss you mom."

A sad smile crossed her features, her finger tips traces the image beneath the glass. "I met a boy today, he's cute and he has this adorable little sister. I asked him to be Eugene's replacement. He's an amazing skater mom. I think you'd like him." She sighed, placing the frame a top one of her pillows. A yawn escaped her lips as she cuddled up to the pillow with the photo. The last thought that she had before falling into a dreamless sleep, was a hope that she would hear from Jack.

{~:~}

Jack rubbed the back of his neck as he unlocked the front door for Emma and himself. It had been a surreal day. After Rapunzel and her friends had left, Jack found himself being bombarded by parents and students alike, all wanting to know how he knew the different members of the famous skating troupe. He had gotten very little teaching done that day, which had caused his boss to have a very stern conversation with him.

The end resulting being that Jacks hours were drastically cut down. The smell of roast wafted out of the kitchen. The sound of soft humming could be heard as Jack's mother finished dinner.

"Hey ma." Jack called out as he did his evening routing; hanging up jackets and skates then going through the mail from that day, and finally setting the table and taking over the last bit of cooking so his mother could relax. He flipped through the sack of bills he had figured would arrive later in the week, as he did so he made his way into the kitchen. He tossed the envelopes aside, quickly taking the knife out of his mother's hand as she chopped vegetables for a salad. "How was work ma?"

A sigh answered his question even before she answered.

"They fired me… I'm sorry Jack, I tried so hard not to have a repeat. I didn't want to have to lean on you again." A chocked back sob met his ears. "I guess things are going to be tight until I can find another job." His mother offered a sad smile, tears in her eyes as well as stains from earlier tears. She gave his arm a small squeeze before leaving the room. "Dinner will be ready in a half hour… I'm going to take a nap."

Jack frowned deeply as he watched his mother make her way to her room. He sighed, pulling his phone from his pocket; there tucked in the cover of his mobile was the card Rapunzel had given to him. He pulled it out and chanced a glance at the clock.

_7… that's not too late right? Hmm… Maybe I should wait until tomorrow…_

He shook his head. He knew well enough if he did that he would continue to forgo making the call until it was too late. Jack took a final deep breath before dialing the number scribbled on the card.

_RINNNNG_

_'Okay… okay calm down Jack. It's just a phone call.'_

_RINNNNNNNNNNNNNG_

_'She's not gonna answer… I waited too long. Shit.'_

_RINNNN–_

"Hmm?" A groggy voice answered. "H-hello?" Jack smiled, he could almost hear the person on the other line rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Rapunzel? It's Jack, from this afternoon at the rink… I was, uh, calling about your offer." Jack rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh! Jack! I'm so glad to hear from you." Jack marveled at how quickly Rapunzel was able to perk up and loose her drowsiness in just thirty seconds. He chuckled, shifting around to lean against the counter.

"Did I wake you?"

Rapunzel giggled. "Yeah but don't worry about it, I was waiting for your call when I fell asleep." There was a pause. "So what did you decide?"

Jack hesitated, taking a moment to look around his home. He sighed inwardly, running a hand through his hair. "Can I just ask how much would I be making if I took the offer?"

{~:~}

Jacks first two weeks passed by in a blur of agonizing pain and extreme irritation. The first week he spent with a ballet instructor, learning basic movements that he was told would be incorporated into the final performance. He only saw Rapunzel three times that week. It left him with a bitter feeling in his heart. The second week was only slightly better, he saw Rapunzel nearly every day, but was put through an exhausting exercise regimen that taught him the routine to be performed at Corona.

It was not until Tuesday of his third week that he was able to spend the entire day with Rapunzel.

Rapunzel had popped up seemingly out of thin air. Jack, relaxing on a bench out in the sun was got off guard and ended up flinging himself onto the ground out of his surprise.

"Oh god! Jack I am so sorry." She kneeled down next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder to check if he was alright. He offered a smile, and laughed running a hand through his hair.

"Hey Punz, you snuck up on me there." He quickly got up and sat back down on the bench, patting the spot next to him for her to join him. Rapunzel smiled at the nickname, taking the spot next to him happily.

"So, Jack?" She sung her legs, there was a light blush creeping across her cheeks. "Do you have any plans for tomorrow?" She tilted her head, giving a small smile.

Jack opened his mouth to say something, but from the look on Rapunzel's adorable face he was left with a lump in his throat. He gave a nervous laugh, looking away as a blush of his own peppered his cheeks. Jack swallowed hard, giving a shrug to his shoulders. He cleared his throat twice before he was able to croak any words out. "A-aside from practice… Not a whole lot."

Rapunzel giggled. "We don't have practice on Thursdays."

Jack blinked. What. He had missed nearly every Thursday since beginning at the troupe due to one thing or another. He just assumed that those were days when he was not needed at practice. "So I asked for all those Thursday's off…" He laughed, running his hands down his face. "Those guys probably think I'm some weirdo."

Rapunzel giggled again. "It's okay. They do that to all the new guys, it's like an initiation. No one figures it out until they're standing in the rink alone. Eugene was there for almost the entire day." They both shared a laugh. "So since you don't have anything, would you like to come with a bunch of us to an Amusement park?"

Jack could not help but grin. "Really? You guys have a whole day to do nothing and you wanna spend it having fun?" they laughed again, Rapunzel gave him a tiny shove.

"I'm serious, it'll be good to get away from Ice skating. And if it's cool with your mom, Emma is more than welcome to tag along."

"I'd like that. Um, hey we don't have any more practice today right?" With a nod he continued. "Do you wanna get some lunch?"

"Yes, that would be great."

{~:~}

Lunch turned into dinner, which turned into dessert.

And dessert turned into a stroll in the park.

By the time Rapunzel got back to her trailer she was quite certain of her feelings for Jack. "Mom…" She dragged herself over to her bed, and crawled under the covers. "I really like him" She groaned, pulling the covers all around herself like a cocoon. _What is wrong with me…? _

**{~:~}**

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed chapter five. **

**It took me forever to find an ending. And I'm not happy with it. -.- but I digress. **

**Anyway, review! I love reviews they keep me going!**

**I can't wait to see everyone it Chapter 6!**


End file.
